


Аукцион

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Pony Play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нон-кон, оридж, пони-плей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сценка-зарисовка аукциона. С торгов продаются 3 девушки и парень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аукцион

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Alraunes  
>  **Фэндом:** оридж  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-21  
>  **Жанр:** дрочилка  
>  **Саммари:** сценка-зарисовка аукциона. С торгов продаются 3 девушки и парень.  
>  **Примечание переводчика:** **ПОНИ-ПЛЕЙ!!! НОН-КОН!!! Девушки!** Секса как такового нет.

\- Дамы и господа, благодарим вас за то, что пришли. Пожалуйста, занимайте места, добро пожаловать на наш аукцион! Приятно видеть знакомые лица - и новые тоже. Уверен, вы, как обычно, не будете разочарованы. Сегодня у нас три молодые кобылки и специальное предложение - жеребец.

Публика зашушукалась: новость была захватывающей, такого прежде не случалось. Некоторые покупатели одобрительно заулыбались.

\- Прежде, чем мы начнем... Я должен пояснить, что все четверо объезжены и выдрессированы, приучены к узде и хлысту. На это ушло примерно полгода, с незначительными затратами для нас и некоторыми неудобствами для них, разумеется.

По залу прошел шепоток.

\- Их можно купить всех сразу – трех кобылок и жеребца, или разделить. Пони приучали работать вместе и по отдельности. Решать вам. А сейчас давайте на них посмотрим.

Ведущий, симпатичный, опрятный, подтянутый молодой человек лет двадцати пяти, отошел к краю сцены и вывел за повод всех четверых. Сначала кобылы, последним шел жеребец. Они не тащились нога за ногу, а четко держались в двух шагах друг за другом. Лошадки не сопротивлялись, но в них чувствовалось смиренное приятие и нервозность. Ведущий выстроил их в ряд, отпустив повод у первой кобылки, и они послушно повернулись лицом к свету и публике.

\- Буду краток. Вы можете осмотреть лоты перед торгами, - он обхватил ягодицы ближайшей кобылки, и она вздрогнула.

\- Как вы можете видеть, на всех них надет основной комплект, - распорядитель аукциона провел рукой по ее бедру, - полный латексный костюм, вплотную прилегающий к коже, - у Блонди он желтый. Молния на спине, усиленный широкий ошейник, придающий им гордую осанку. К замку на ошейнике есть только один ключ, который, разумеется, будет передан победителю торгов, - он погладил Блонди по икре, и та подняла копыто к крупу.

\- Копыта стандартной конструкции - четырехдюймовый каблук и ботинок в форме подковы, со шнуровкой до колен. Все четверо привыкли к ним и могут бегать в них рысью, даже жеребец. Стандартная испанская кожаная сбруя, ремень между ног, с перекрестом на груди и за плечами. К полукольцам на уровне талии можно привязать руки в перчатках - спереди или сзади, как вам больше нравится. Пони также можно впрячь в коляску: с помощью креплений по бокам, или полностью используя руки, или только в локтях - здесь множество вариантов. Тут у нас отверстия для сосков, пирсинг тоже стандартный - кольца, к ним мы добавили колокольчики, - он щелкнул пальцем по колокольчику на соске. Девушка никак не среагировала, хотя по телу у нее пробежала дрожь. Ведущий вышел вперед и накрыл рукой ее промежность. Она задышала тяжелее.

\- Все четверо подверглись электроэпиляции, так что вам не надо будет заниматься бритьем. Посмотрим, что сзади…

По его команде кобылка повернулась спиной к залу, и он отвел в сторону хвост той же масти, что и волосы на голове.

\- Хвост приделан к большой анальной пробке. Разумеется, вы можете использовать пробку другого размера, покрупнее или помельче. Теперь голова. На время аукциона мы сняли латексные маски, чтобы было видно, какие они красотки. Но, конечно, лот продается в комплекте с маской, полностью закрывающей лицо. И тут мы тоже используем прекрасную испанскую упряжь из кожи; кожаный обруч со свисающими с него ремешками опоясывает лоб, одна пара проходит через виски и под подбородком крепится к ошейнику, другая пара расходится по сторонам от носа, соединяясь с боковыми ремнями на кольцах у рта. Благодаря всему этому она почти не может двигать головой. Вот эти шоры можно закрыть совсем, они достаточно плотные. С помощью стального кольца волосы собраны в конский хвост. Я знаю, некоторые предпочитают гладких пони - так удобнее использовать маски. При желании позже можно сделать депиляцию, но пока что мы оставили волосы - просто чтобы показать симпатяг во всей красе.

Здесь у нас Блонди, Блэки и Скарлет (т.е. названы по цвету волос: блондинка, брюнетка и рыженькая - прим. перев.), но после покупки вы сможете дать им любое другое имя. Мы усовершенствовали удила, вот, сейчас покажу, - он подошел к кобылке, осторожно взялся с двух сторон за крючки и, заведя два пальца ей в рот, вытащил устройство. Ведущий поднял его вверх и неспешно принялся объяснять зрителям, а лошадка, у которой была возможность закричать или завизжать, стояла смирно, настолько ее выдрессировали молчать.

\- Стандартные удила, покрытые резиной, при желании можно заказать размер покрупнее. В середине есть отверстие, в которое вставляется штанга пирсинга в языке. Блонди, высуни язык! Видите этот болт в середине? У нее есть также особые крепления на задних зубах на верхней и нижней челюстях. Прорезы в трензелях в точности соответствуют креплениям, и они плотно прилегают друг к другу

Он снова придвинулся к Блонди.  
\- Вставляем его, вот так, и - вуаля, все застегнулось.

На лице девушки не отражалось никаких чувств, белые зубы сжимали удила. Взгляд, как и у других пони, перемещался по комнате, без сомнения, она пыталась вычислить, кто станет ее хозяином или хозяйкой. Ведущий поднял ей голову.

\- И последний штрих: мы прокололи ей нос, так что ей можно вставить туда колечко и водить за него.

В зале раздался настоящий взрыв смеха, но кобылки стояли тихо. Вероятно, они только сейчас оценили размах действия и возможности организации, которая выбрала им судьбу. Потому что выхода отсюда не было.

\- Пожалуй, мне стоит кратенько рассказать вам историю каждого лота. Знаю, что вас не заботит их прежняя жизнь, но зато это будет забавно для моих друзей-пони: им придется услышать и вспомнить прошлое, которое никогда больше к ним не вернется. Блонди, шаг вперед!

Глядя прямо на зрителей, Блонди, в своих сверкающих сапожках-копытах и костюме, сделала шаг.

\- Несколько месяцев назад Блонди была успешным агентом недвижимости, ей всего двадцать четыре года, но уже довольно известна, и, как вы видите, настоящая красотка. Разумеется, не замужем, все наши приобретения - одиночки. Мы не настолько жестоки, чтобы уводить мать семейства. У нее был бойфренд, но, вынужден сообщить: Блонди, он уже нашел себе другую, ты забыта.

Блонди молча закрыла глаза, по щеке у нее скатилась слезинка.

\- Однажды Блонди отправилась на встречу с подставным клиентом, с которой уже не вернулась. Поднялся шум в прессе, история длилась целый месяц, но в итоге они переключились на что-то другое, а про Блонди теперь никто и не вспоминает. Ее дрессировка прошла очень хорошо, из этой тройки она быстрее других адаптировалась и приняла свою новую жизнь. Кобылка у нас в хорошей форме и отлично выполняет команды. Блонди будет прекрасным дополнением в ваших конюшнях. Блонди, шаг назад.

Девушка послушалась.

\- Блэки, выйди вперед. Блэки уже исполнилось тридцать. Наверное, она ненавидит, когда я командую ей, мне-то всего двадцать четыре. Квалифицированный юрист. Как-то вечером она отправилась на вечернюю пробежку и не вернулась. И когда только эти женщины запомнят, что ночные улицы опасны? И всего нужно было - бегать не в одиночку, а с кем-нибудь, но она сделала эту фатальную ошибку и будет сожалеть о ней всю оставшуюся жизнь. Дорогая Блэки, такой умной девочке стоило бы вести себя не так опрометчиво.

Она стояла, опустив глаза, по удилам стекала слюна и капала на покрытую латексом грудь, на лице явственно читалось сожаление.

\- Блэки - назад, Скарлет - вперед.

Блэки тут же вернулась в ряд, а вот Скарлет замешкалась. Он метнула взгляд на распорядителя и шагнула только через секунду, как будто что-то решала для себя. Это не прошло незамеченным зрителями и ведущим. Он с улыбкой подошел к ней и дернул за колокольчик на соске, провел рукой по щеке. По ее телу прошла дрожь.

\- Должно быть, правду говорят о рыжих. На эту юную леди пришлось потратить много времени. Ее дрессировка отняла больше всего сил, и, по правде говоря, она до сих пор так и не объезжена.

По залу прошел шепоток.

\- Да-да, именно так. Вы спросите, почему же она выставлена на торги? Можно было подержать ее еще несколько месяцев и сломить ее дух. Но мы подумали, что вам эта задача придется по вкусу не меньше нашего. Пылкую сообразительную девушку превратить в послушную лошадку. Мы уже сделали полдела, но подумали, что вам захочется его закончить. Если нет - отлично, просто не покупайте ее. Если вы не будете удовлетворены, и она окажется слишком сложным приобретением, мы возьмем ее назад и вернем деньги.

Снова послышались разговоры, ведущий знал, что они не устоят против такого вызова.  
Девушка горделиво выпрямилась. Она попыталась пошевелить руками, но они были надежно связаны: ладонь к ладони - и пристегнуты за спиной к ошейнику.

\- Она работала фрилансером в рекламе, умная и креативная, зарабатывала неплохие деньги. Ей всего двадцать шесть, так что у вас и у нее впереди годы тренировок. Она беспокойное создание, мы, конечно, применяли хлыст, но она до сих пор сопротивляется. Я даже думаю, может, ей нравится порка? - девушка искоса посмотрела на распорядителя. - Ну, это уже выяснять вам. Будучи феминисткой, она работала вечерами, - очень глупо, на самом деле, - и нам пришлось применить силу, чтобы втолкнуть ее в машину и переодеть в костюм. Пирсинг немного поумерил ее пыл, мы специально не применяли анестезию; и анальная пробка у нее больше, чем у остальных. Ее приучали к дилдо, но полный курс она не проходила. По сравнению с остальными нашими подопечными, которые только изредка пытаются узнать о своем будущем, она любит поболтать, так что за те полгода, что она у нас, ей пришлось привыкать к разнообразным кляпам.

***

Три лошадки замерли на сцене в ряд: руки заведены за спину, на сосках колокольчики, рты широко открыты, слюна капает с подбородков из-за тугой уздечки. Блонди в желтом костюме, Блэки - в черном и Скарлет - в ярко-красном. Впечатляющее зрелище, за них отдадут хорошие деньги. Но теперь очередь жеребца!  
Он простоял навытяжку все то время, пока представляли кобылок. Как и они, жеребец был затянут в латекс, но с черно-белыми пятнами, пегий красавец. Те же каблуки и сапожки по колено, руки так же закреплены у ошейника сзади. Та же сбруя и уздечка. Но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Ведущий явно получал удовольствие от описания наряда и падения молодого человека.

\- Вперед, Пранс! (Пранс – от англ. “prancer”, скакун – прим. перев.)  
Как и у Скарлет, последовала секундная пауза, но потом молодой человек переступил своими блестящими копытами. Когда распорядитель аукциона подошел к нему, стало заметно, что они примерно ровесники. Молодой человек смотрел на ведущего, но жесткие путы не позволяли ничего сделать. Распорядитель погладил его по голове, отчего впечатление полного подчинения еще усилилось. Жеребец тяжело выдохнул, слюна стекала по кольцам-удилам.

\- Немножко истории. Нам тут, можно сказать, повезло, он почти что доброволец. Такая кандидатура! Мы прочесывали клубы в поисках перспективных парней, молодых симпатичных одиноких самцов. Этот был о себе очень высокого мнения, мог уболтать любую девчонку, настоящий мачо. Мы видели, как он забраковал парочку безо всякого снисхождения, но, как вы понимаете, мы вообще не очень-то сочувствуем женщинам.

Зрители вежливо посмеялись над тем, в какую переделку угодили три стоящие на сцене кобылки.

\- Но нам понравился его гонор и уверенность в собственном мужском превосходстве. Нам надо было его взять, и мы его взяли. Нашего друга - ведущий погладил жеребца по голове - с тех пор больше никто не видел. Он был брокером, мы распространили слухи о кокаине и плохой компании, и, похоже, это убрало его с первых полос газет. По-моему, он сначала думал, что это какой-то розыгрыш, так что мы решили побыстрее вернуть его на землю. Мишель занимается у нас пирсингом, она настоящий эксперт в своем деле и оснастила его двумя большими кольцами в сосках. Это заставило его отнестись к делу внимательнее, да, Пранс? Вставили ему кольцо в нос, как и у девочек, и, на всякий случай, две штанги в язык, так что его мундштук отличается от женского. Конечно, болезненнее для Пранса, - распорядитель снова погладил его, почти сочувственно, - но зато больше контроля для хозяина или хозяйки. И еще кое-что, - ведущий наклонился и указал на член, выпущенный наружу сквозь отверстие в костюме.

\- Член у нашего Пранса хорошего размера, но, боюсь, теперь будут сложности с его применением. Мы продели ему серебряное кольцо в голову члена. Оно проходит над уретрой, так что никаких проблем с мочеиспусканием. Кольцо ориентировано горизонтально, его можно поднять вверх и прикрепить к... ну, например, к колечку в носу. Или чему-нибудь пониже, да хоть к цепочке между ног, тогда член будет загнут вниз и оттянут назад. Очень болезненно и крайне эффективно, я бы сказал.

По залу прошел одобрительный шепоток.

\- Конечно, у него будет вставать, но когда он будет заниматься сексом, - а, возможно, вы захотите, чтоб он покрывал кобыл, - кольцо будет натирать верхнюю или нижнюю часть головки. Хотя кобылкам как раз могут понравиться дополнительные ощущения.

Распорядитель сильно шлепнул по крупу жеребца, но Пранс не шелохнулся.

\- Он очень вынослив - много работал на тренажерах и на открытом воздухе. Очевидно, он гордый молодой человек, - или был им - и потребовались часы дрессировки, чтобы объездить его. Он до сих пор не всегда слушается узды, вообще-то это неправильно. Да, эпиляция. Нам пришлось провести несколько сеансов, но зато он теперь везде и навсегда гладкий.

\- Он молод, силен и энергичен. Как и Скарлет, он доставит немало удовольствия тем, кто захочет продолжить его дрессировку. Прекрасно приспособился к сапожкам-копытам и далеко продвинулся с анальными пробками. Хотя для него это было большим унижением, он ведь натурал. Ах да, я забыл упомянуть еще про кольцо вокруг мошонки: яички тоже можно оттянуть назад, а если при этом член будет прикреплен к цепочке от колечка в носу, получается удивительно болезненное усовершенствование. Нам понравились результаты.

Ведущий отошел назад, и Пранс вернулся в ряд к лошадкам.

\- Ну вот и все. Дамы и господа, сейчас я прикажу снять с них соединительные цепочки и развести в стороны, так что вы сможете осмотреть каждый лот. Пожалуйста, поднимайтесь на сцену. Буду счастлив ответить на все вопросы.

Он отошел назад и выстроил пони в каре. Они стояли лицом в центр и смотрели друг на друга несчастными глазами. Покупатели потянулись на сцену. Всего вышло человек двадцать, разных рас, национальностей и возрастов, было несколько очень молодых претендентов, как мужчин, так и женщин. Только теперь пони окончательно осознали, сколько народу участвует в этом и что сбежать от такого богатого и скрытного сообщества у них никогда не получится.

Покупатели ходили вокруг, рассматривали лоты, обменивались комментариями друг с другом, как будто на самом деле покупали лошадей. Они сжимали, похлопывали по задницам и груди, мяли соски, открывали пони рты и играли с мундштуками, теребили пробки, дергали за колокольчики и смеялись, купаясь во власти над человеческими существами, хотя... человеческого им почти не оставили. При этом женщины оказались более жестокими: бедному Прансу досталось, особенно его члену и яйцам.

Для пони это было мучительное, унизительное напоминание, что они просто чье-то имущество, игрушки. Но теперь это их жизнь. После месяцев дрессировки они, по крайней мере, Блонди и Блэки, вроде бы ее приняли. Даже Пранс со Скарлет казались более покорными. Да и как тут можно бороться? Сбежать не получится. Все, что им оставалось - это надеяться или молиться, что их купит достаточно снисходительный хозяин или хозяйка. Вряд ли, конечно, но и у жестокости есть разные степени.

Под горячим светом прожекторов по бровям у пони стекал пот. В костюмах было жарко. Агент по недвижимости, фрилансер-рекламщица, юрист и брокер превратились просто в лоты на аукционе, приобретения для того, кто предложит наибольшую сумму. Их переправят далеко-далеко, возможно, куда-нибудь за море, и они присоединятся в конюшнях к старшим, хорошо выдрессированным пони. Да, за деньги можно купить все, в том числе и анонимность. Покупатели, похоже, были знакомы, они явно встречались в этом сообществе время от времени, может быть, проводили бега. Лошадок тайно свезут в одно место, они снова увидятся где-то и будут соревноваться друг с другом.

К Прансу подошла блондинка лет двадцати пяти и дернула беднягу за колечко в члене. Наверняка, наследница какого-нибудь нувориша. Раньше он бы поболтал с ней, но эти дни остались в прошлом. Жеребец вздрогнул и застонал в свой мундштук. Девушка принялась шептать ему на ухо:

\- М-ммм, какой вкусненький. Хотелось бы мне погонять тебя в моем имении. Держу пари, ты бы с удовольствием меня трахнул, а, Пранс? Что ж, милый пони, у меня на тебя другие планы.

Блондинка шлепнула его по крупу и перешла к Скарлет, а ее место заняли новые покупатели.

Им раздвигали бедра, щипали икры, сжимали грудь и крутили соски. Все присутствующие с удовольствием осматривали трензеля новой конструкции. Пони молча и неподвижно выносили унизительный и жестокий осмотр. Они старались найти любую передышку, пытались облизать губы и сглатывали, переминались с копыта на копыто. Покупатели не обращали внимания на их дискомфорт и оценивали строгую упряжь, как будто лошадки были настоящими пони, а не людьми со своими мыслями и чувствами!

Через полчаса удовлетворенные увиденным покупатели вернулись на свои места. Лошадок провели вперед. Под ярким светом софитов они практически купались в собственном поту. Теперь пони выглядели совершенно покорными, наверное, им хотелось, чтобы все уже поскорее закончилось - неважно как. С уздечек текло по подбородкам и капало на блестящие в лучах прожекторов латексные костюмы. Руки затекли – настолько крепко их связали и закрепили.

Начался аукцион. Заявки подавались не по порядку, первые минуты в зале творился хаос, но скоро стало понятно, что все лошадки уйдут с торгов по одиночке и, возможно, еще должно не увидятся, если увидятся вообще. У каждого будет своя судьба. Может, они встретят других пони на ранчо и в конюшнях, может, смогут каким-то образом подружиться, и это сделает их жизнь чуточку проще.

Одно было ясно: отныне их жизни принадлежат не им, а их хозяевам. Они теперь не человеческие существа, а всего лишь пони, которым будут делать пирсинг, вставлять кольца, надевать узду и впрягать в повозки, седлать, ставить в конюшни или выставлять на бега. И чем быстрее они примут это, тем проще им будет.


End file.
